villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZombieKiller123/Honorable Mentions: Villains
Hey everyone ZombieKiller123 here! Now, I know what you're thinking, "Good God, can't this guy shut-up!" And my answer is "No. No I can't." And here I am to tell you some villains worth mentioning! Why? Well to be honest, all jokes aside, I always wanted to make a list like this and now I can. But since I don't want to do this all in one go, I'll be updating it when I can. Now there is no order, like least favorite to most favorite. But let's start with a mention that happens to be my least favorite... (Notes: Spoilers abound! and I will not bring up any religious/spiritual evils [IE: Satan} due to controversy, but I will do fictional demons and spiritual entities) Cellaria Markelight from Soul Link OK, since this show wasn't brought to America and I watched it on the internet, I assume you guys don't know what Soul Link is. It's about a group of military students in the future who are learning in a space shuttle, when a terrorist group attacks and filled several points in the space shuttle with nuclear explosives. They didn't evacuate with the others and locked themselves into one section to prevent them from getting in. But even the terrorists'' are just pawns to the real mastermind, who also masquraded as the teacher of the military students.' Powers and Abilities: Cellaria is an advanced scientist who managed to reconstruct her body from natural cells to a creation known as Sukyura cells, which gives her an accelerated healing factor, enhanced physical abilities, and she can infect others with these cells and control these beings to her will, save for one. Goals: With those nukes she tricked the terrorists to put in, she planned to crash the shuttle into Earth, to wipe out all life and, with a young man named Shuhei (a military graduate she managed to infect) become the new Adam and Eve, of a race made of Sukyura cells. Verdict: Now this show is good, but it suffers from two flaws (in my opinion), one is the excessive fanservice (Good God the fanservice is over done!) and the fact that I can't love to hate Cellaria. I mean, I just hate her. Everything she does makes me want to yell, "You bitch!" more then appluade her. This show is good at tugging heart strings so, I've grown to love the protagonists, but I think she was a bit underwelming, I got no sympathy with this character and I couldn't love her too. (But, like all villains, her defeat was relished) Jareth from Labyrinth Ok, if you guys haven't seen this movie...shame on you! Jareth is the Goblin King, who rules in a place known only as the Labrynth. In the events of the movie, a girl named Sarah (played by Jennifer Conelly) accidently wishes for goblins to takes her baby stepbrother. And Jareth, being in love with Sarah, says she must find her way through the Labyrinth and find her brother before 13:00 (yeah...he rewrote time.) or else he'll keep her brother forever. Powers and Abilities: Jareth, despite being called the goblin king, doesn't look like a goblin, but he makes it up through intimidation towards others, including his goblin subjects and Hoggle, a dwarf Sarah befriended. It's also implied Jareth is immortal, especially in the manga sequels. But I've got to mention his magical powers. Good god, this guy's got the power! From turning his orbs into a snake and that snake into a feather scarf, all the way to re-writing the laws of time and even tearing apart the Labyrinth and reassembling it at will. Also, he's more then capable of moving about The Illusonary Maze (It's the M.C. Escher stairs). Oh and since David Bowie fanboys and fangirls would kill me if I didn't mention this, he can sing...that's it. Goals: His goal is, ultimately, to please Sarah, who he is deeply in love with, by kidnapping her brother, and try to prevent her from getting him back, so he could (possibly) have her too as his queen. And it's implied in the song "Dance Magic Dance" and outright said in the novelization that he wants to turn Toby (the baby brother) into a goblin to be his heir. Verdict: Jareth is a very well made villain. He's sinister, intimidating, but you also can't help but feel sorry for him too. Like fairies from non-American folklore, his moral code is a bit screwed up and is basically more on par with traditional faires. He's not doing this out of pure evil, he's doing this for the girl he loves and so he can have an heir. You just can't help but feel bad for the guy when you see his final song, Within You (You also get to see him roam the Illusionary Maze). And if you don't feel bad for the guy....shame on you again! X.A.N.A. from Code: LYOKO Alright, I have a good feeling that a nice number of you probably A) Never heard of this show until I came here or B) Hate this show. But hear me out on this. The show is about 5 teens who have to fight a sentient computer program named X.A.N.A., who is bent on destroying the human race, by going into a virtual world called LYOKO, by turning off Towers, structures that act as a way for X.A.N.A. to attack the real world. Powers and Abilities: X.A.N.A for Season 1 and until the end of Season 2 was imprisoned in the supercomputer, and was intellegent already, but his power and intellect increase when the protagonists use a program, to reverse time (and all the damage the attacks cause.) On LYOKO he can manipulate the enviornment, causing sandstorms, destroying portions of land, hell he tilied a sector vertically. He can also create monsters to either try to stop the warriors on LYOKO or be the attack on the real world, and he still is powerful on Earth, capable of possessing humans, manipulating the laws of mass and energy, ect. But as of Season 3-4 X.A.N.A. was able to roam the internet freely and create replicas of LYOKO sectors for his final plan... Goal: His goal is to use his copies of LYOKO sectors to help him create a robot army to rise against humanity, wipe it out and rule the world. Verdict: X.A.N.A. is another great villain. Unlike most western villains who gloat about their plans, X.A.N.A. is subtle, cunning, and doesn't utter a word. He's also intellegent and practical (IE: During Season 4 a secondary goal was to lure out his creator Franz Hopper, who was permantly stuck in the virtual universe of the Internet and LYOKO) through his daughter Alieta, by throwing her into the Digital Sea, which tears whoever falls into apart so he could save her. But Alieta got herself devirtualized (brought back to the Real World) and X.A.N.A. ended his attack, since it would be pointless to continue, since a person can't be brought into LYOKO immediatly after devirtulization. And with great powers at his disposal, X.A.N.A. is a force to be reckoned with. The Zentraedi race from Robotech Ok, again, I assume you guys probably never heard of this show. Basic gist, it was a show brought over from Japan in 1985, about mankind using transforming robot/fighter jets to fight an alien invasion. I found this show from skimming Google Images, found the picture, looked it up and found out about Robotech, watched it and loved it. While I enjoy the heroes and their interactions with each other and thier situcation, the Zentraedi are also very a interesting race of aliens... Powers and Abilities: The Zentraedi are a race of warrior giants. Obviously, this gives them great strength and durability (A Zentraedi was forced out of one of thier war ships by a Robotecher battloid, the fully robot form of the planes, only to walk back into the ship through the hole and get in a suprize attack on the Robotech fighter.. Not even the vaccum of space could hurt him) But these aliens aren't dumbasses, their actually incredibly intellegent. Not only do they have enough warships to turn a planet into a barren wasteland. Also they were the second generation of sentient life (see below) to use Robotechnology, which they use to reproduce via cloning/genetic engeneering, create these advanced war machines, and even disguise themselves as humans by decreasing in size and change thier (often strange) skin color. The only problem is that, despite the fact they use Robotechnology, since they didn't create it (again explained below) they can't maintain it. Goals: The Zentraedi are after a massive warship that crashed near Macross island in Earth year 1999. Humans reversed engineered this technology to create weapons in case of alien invaders. All of Earth united under one government. Well the Zentraedi found them and sent battle pods and started the first Robotech war. The reason? As stated previously, the Zentraedi didn't create Robotechnology as they knew it. It was created by "ancestors" of thiers, the Robotech Masters. These ancestors created the Zentraedi to be the space police, and they still had society, and still mingled with the opposite sex. They used a type of Robotech called Protoculture to increase the Zentraedi's size and strength, alowing them to survive a lot of punishement. Then they evolved away emotion and society and became a warrior race. The Zentraedi wants this protoculture technology since their's running low. Verdict: These are some pretty good villains. They're intimidating, powerful and have enough fire power to destroy Earth if they had a mind to. But to be honest, I can't do them much justice. I actually had to cut out a nice chunk of thier "culture" (Or lack there of as the case may be). As much as I hate to be an ad, buy Robotech: The Macross Saga, complete series, you can find it on Amazon, you can (obviously) get more information from the show then from me. Sweeney Todd from Sweeney Todd OK, I know Judge Turpin is a very villainous, but Sweeney is the main villain as far as I'm conserned (The damn movie/musical is named after him!) He was originally in a series of Penny Dreadfuls called The String of Pearls where he was a petty thief who gave the bodies of his victims to his friend Mrs. Lovett to cook into pies. Then it was adapted play, where he was given a "better" motive, revenge. And the play was adapted by Stephen Sodhiem. Powers and Abilities: Sweeney has no superhuman powers. But he is very intellegent, and is a talented plotter. And his position as a barber gives him unusual level of power then it gave him before. Not only does he have his weapon (his straight-blades), he also gets people when they are most vulnerable, he has their trust, which enables him to have no difficulty to kill them. Goals: Sweeney's goal is as basic as it can get, vengence. Judge Turpin sends him away to a prison, rapes his wife, and has his daughter as a ward, and plans on marrying her. Like most people, I don't condone murder but...that's definitly a motive... Verdict: Sweeney is a very well done villain, his backstory makes him tragic, and while we might not support his ways of vengence (or his vengence itself) but we understand why he's doing it and we sympathize with him, especially when we see how bad Judge Turpin can be. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts